


Another Day at the Office

by Mycatissnoring



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatissnoring/pseuds/Mycatissnoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James T Kirk was nearly running as he made his way to sickbay. Dr McCoy had been hit with some kind of energy beam on the planets surface and Jim had to know if what he had been told was true, he had to see it with his own eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day at the Office

Captain James T Kirk was nearly running as he made his way to sickbay. Dr McCoy had been hit with some kind of energy beam on the planets surface and Jim had to know if what he had been told was true, he had to see it with his own eyes.

The Enterprise had been orbitting a planet called Reykjavik for the past two days while the medical team helped deal with what appeared to be a local version of chicken pox, easily treatable with the right equipment but the Reykjavian people lacked the medical resources to deal with an epidemic of this scale. So the Enterprise had beeb called in to assist.

Until this point everything had been going smoothly, the ships medical team had been working tirelessly to help keep the disease under control and the people of Reykjavik were immensely grateful. 

Earlier today however the Enterprise's uncanny ability to find trouble in any situation caught up with them as one of the ship's nurses accidently activated a medical instument which produced an energy beam used to heal wounds among the local people but with unknown effects on human biology. Leonard McCoy being the chauvanistic fool that he is pushed the young nurse out of the way taking the full force of the beam.

Jim slowed as he reached sickbay, trying not to let his emotions show. He calmed himself as he entered sickbay and his eyes scanned the room and found the biobed that contained the doctor.

He couldn't help the snort of amusement that escaped at what he saw.

"Dammit Jim, this is no laughing matter."

Jim took in Bones' appearance and couldn't help it, he began laughing uncontrollably. The good doctor had a tail, ears and whiskers to complete the look and in Jim's opinion looked absolutely hilarious. Apparently, like vulcans, the Reykjavian people were descended from felines and their medical equipment was designed to accomodate.

Dr M'Benga spoke up, "We should be able to surgically remove all the alterations without any permenant damage".

The captain, still laughing uncontrollably, only nodded. He sobered up very quickly however after Bones threatebed to make him sleep on the couch indefinately, and nothing gets Jim Kirk to listen quite like the threat if withholding sex.

Jim cleared his throat and made a hasty retreat to the bridge, but not before Bones called out loudly, "Just for laughing Jim I think I might share with everyone the time at the academy you managed to superglue your feet into your shoes."

After whatching the captains retreating form practically sprint from the room M'Benga shook his head and turned back to a now purring McCoy in order to prep him for surgey. He sighed, just another day at the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotcha didn't I?


End file.
